


Heaven Is Heavenly

by Lothiriel84



Series: Heaven For Everyone [5]
Category: The Devil Gets All The Best Tunes - Pearse/Ferguson, The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Guardian Angels, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Heaven is a place on Earth.





	

“Archangel? You mean, as in – ?”

She doesn’t say anything, just stares back at him as he struggles to wrap his head around the notion. If there’s one thing she despises, that’s unnecessary conversations; she’s not going to repeat herself when they both know he heard her perfectly well, and it’s not as if he needs her to elaborate on the subject.

Truth be told, if she had had any choice on the matter, that’s not a subject she would have touched on at all; but even she has had enough practice in the ways of human beings to know such a discussion can hardly be avoided now that she has ostensibly died before his very eyes, only to be forced to reveal she couldn’t actually die since she’s not even a mortal in the first place.

(Still, she hopes and prays he’s not smart enough to make one final connection, and ask her about Sir Maxwell. That would definitely make for an awkward conversation to say the least, and one she would rather be spared from – for both of their sakes.)

For one agonising moment she’s left to wonder exactly how much he’s uncomfortable with the revelation; after all, angels don’t date humans for a reason, and it’s not entirely outside the realm of possibilities that he might even unconsciously associate her with one or another of the supernatural creatures he’s been hunting for so long. A perfect being she may be, and yet she should not wilfully ignore the fact that the criteria to define a monster are many and varied – and she might or might not fit quite a number of those, depending on the angle one would take on the matter.

(Her metaphorical heart sinks lower in her chest when another, even more painful thought crosses her mind. What if he asks her about the late Margot Chesterfield? Can she really refuse him, after everything they’ve been through together?)

Lorrimer, on the other hand, merely takes a step closer and raises a hesitant hand to her cheek. “What did I do to deserve you?” he murmurs, and she can hardly miss the tone of wonder to his voice.

(And she’s most definitely not crying, but she still hides her face against his shoulder for good measure.)


End file.
